Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an automatic document feeding device including a rotatable document tray.
Related Art
In typical multifunction printers (MFPs), an image reading device is installed on a printer, and an automatic document feeder (hereinafter, also referred to as ADF) is further equipped on the image reading device. In the ADF, a document tray where documents are set and an ejection tray where the documents are ejected are disposed up and down for downsizing of the device body, and there is a possibility that an ejected document is left, especially, when the document has a small size. Therefore, a configuration to improve visibility by making a gap between the document tray and the ejection tray large at a front side of a device body is already known (hereinafter, the gap is referred to as a document takeout port).